


Twirling With a Flair

by Mal_not_Otto



Series: Winterhunt dance fics [2]
Category: Magisterium Series - Holly Black & Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:15:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28769961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mal_not_Otto/pseuds/Mal_not_Otto
Summary: "Well, I am feeling a bit more confident about that twirl." Call held his hand out.Jasper raised his eyebrows, "Didn't you just hurt your leg?""Just shut up and take my hand."
Relationships: Jasper deWinter/Callum Hunt
Series: Winterhunt dance fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108799
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Twirling With a Flair

**Author's Note:**

> Mal here. I wrote this at like 12am and finished it at 6am so it's kinda of bad.  
> Also it's very obvious I know nothing about dancing but shhh.

"Wait up Jasper!" Call yelled out as he hobbled over to the other boy, "Could you be patient for once?"

"Not in my vocabulary." Jasper replied with a snarky grin, "Besides I don't want Tamara catching us again."

"Good point. Her and Aaron _still_ won't stop teasing me." Call groaned, now gripping onto Jasper's arm so he didn't get left behind again. The two continued down the hall, walking in silence for a few minutes.

Out of nowhere, Call started laughing. It was barely noticeable at first, but then it turned into full on chuckling. 

"What’s so funny?"

“Kylie! She thinks that I-" Call started wheezing again just thinking about it. Jasper raised a bemused eyebrow. 

“Hm?"

"She thinks I’m going to ballet school!" He finally managed to gasp out. "And now that’s not a lie anymore!" Call started cracking up again, his laughter contagious this time. 

After their laughter died down and their ribs ached, Jasper looked over at Call. Their eyes met for a second, and neither of them broke contact. He admired those beautiful, stormy gray eyes. Call smirked, "Whatcha starin' at?"

Hoping that the blush creeping up his face wasn’t too noticeable, he said, "Nothing. By the way, you should laugh more, it’s a good look on you."

"Maybe start being more funny."

"Hey! I'm funny!"

"Oh good! You told a joke!" Call laughed and soon Jasper started laughing too.

* * *

"Jasper for the last time, we are _not_ trying the twirl again." Call huffed, his arms crossed. The two were sprawled on the couches, exhausted, "I keep falling and my leg aches."

"Alright, maybe we can try something simpler?" Jasper said, holding out his hand, "But we are gonna try the twirl again later on."

"You just _love_ seeing me suffer." Call teased as he took Jasper's hand.

"It's what rivals do." He pulled Call up onto his feet, "Alright now f-"

"Follow your lead. Got it." Call grinned. Jasper chuckled. He carefully set his hand on Call's shoulder, the other boy wrapping his arms around Jasper's waist. They held each other's hand as they twirled around the Common Room. Call moved somewhat gracefully. He was still clumsy, but not as bad as he was a few days ago. Time seemed to slow as Jasper got lost in those gorgeous, cloudy eyes of his. 

He snapped out of it when Call gave a mischievous smirk and attempted to do a dip. Jasper yelled out in surprise, nearly losing his balance. The two started laughing before Call yelped in pain and fell over, dragging Jasper down with him.

He groaned, "Yea I should've thought about that before putting all my weight on my bad leg."

"You're sneaky."

"You seemed distracted." Call chuckled. Jasper felt his face go red. That only made Call laugh louder, "You look like a tomato!"

"Oh shut up!" Jasper cackled before standing up, "I was just lost in thought."

"Oh surrreeee." Call slowly stood, "You're getting good with jokes."

"Hush. Now, wanna risk getting caught by Tamara again or no?"

"Well, I am feeling a bit more confident about that twirl." Call held his hand out.

Jasper raised his eyebrows, "Didn't you just hurt your leg?"

"Just shut up and take my hand." Call rolled his eyes, and Jasper soon did so. He lifted their hands above his head and started to spin the other boy. Call seemed to be doing much better somehow. Jasper just watched as he spun, being careful not to let him fall. Call stopped and looked Jasper in the eyes for a few seconds, before pulling Jasper towards him. Jasper only slammed into him, knocking them both over.

They laid on the floor for a minute, trying to catch their breath. They were exhausted. Call slowly sat up, "Seems I'm getting better."

"What was that for?"

"I wanted to copy something I saw in a movie." He chuckled. Jasper soon sat up as well.

"I should probably go soon before Tamara catches us."

"Good idea."

Jasper stood up, waved goodbye, and left. That's when he saw Tamara walking down the hall towards them.

"You guys are still doing those dance lessons?"

"He's actually pretty good."

"Are you sure you're doing this to teach him?" She crossed her arms, "Or is there something else?"

"What?! No! It's not like that, they're just really fun."

"Mhm, yea alright." She shook her head and walked past him. He quickly scampered away.

Good thing she didn't have mind reading powers. He'd be screwed. They were supposed to be rivals, right?

Actually, no.

Rivals wouldn't find random little dance lessons fun.

Would they?


End file.
